Second Chance
by fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: *Chapter 4 up* The red speedos make a second appearence ;)Thanks to Lister, Rimmer gets a second chance at love with McGruder. Mushy and totally sentimental-hope you like it! :)
1. Default Chapter

Preamble: Two things inspired this story: One, Lister implanting Rimmer  
with a memory of an old girlfriend from season one and two, a passage  
from Last Human basically detailing the lost opportunity that Rimmer had  
(or rather didn't) with Yvonne McGruder, seeing as she felt the same way  
about him but neither ever called the other. So I got to wondering, what  
if Lister could play with Rimmer's memory banks in a kind of BTL or Star  
Trek holodeck situation and give him the happiness he missed out on first  
time around?  
  
Second Chance  
  
Lister leaned back in the captain's chair and sighed. He'd had a good  
laugh at the personal log entries of most of the dead crew of the Dwarf  
and was getting bored with it. "One last log," he said out loud, and  
punched in a random number. A slow, husky voice filled the chamber.  
"Personal log of Yvonne Catherine McGruder, August 21st 2195." Lister's  
ears perked up. He wondered if there was any significant dirt he could  
use to torment Rimmer with. There was precious little other entertainment  
on the ship these days, and he might be able to get a few more cigarettes  
out of his crewmate.  
"My head feels slightly better," the disembodied voice began "But I still  
can't get to grips with what might or might not have happened last  
night." Lister listened more attentively.  
"My brain seems to think I slept with Arnold Rimmer, but I can't seem to  
remember an awful lot of what happened."  
Lister sniggered, this was going to give him a lot of room for manoeuvre.  
Then he nearly choked on his lager.  
"I hope it was Arnold I made love with last night, as I've wanted to get  
to know him for ages, but I never seemed to get the chance to talk to  
him. He seems quite a nice guy underneath all the nostril flaring and  
sarcasm."  
Lister's mouth dropped open in shock "Anyway, I'll know soon enough if he  
calls me-I really hope he does, as from what I can remember, we had great  
sex last night!"  
A low whistle escaped Lister's lips. "Rimmer you old dog! Well, I think  
you deserve a little treat. "Holly!"  
"Yes Dave?" A bored computer voice responded.  
"You know that holo simulation kit we picked up from Artemis 5 last time  
we were there?"  
"Yes Dave."  
"I think it's time for Rimmer and I to go on a little trip down memory  
lane. Now, I need you to do this, this and this, and oh yeah."  
  
SOME TIME LATER  
  
Rimmer stared down the beach that should have been perfect and sighed. As  
usual, he felt totally incapable of enjoying what should have been an  
idyllic situation. Whether this was because he was acutely aware of the  
sand in his shoes or merely because he had left Lister chatting up a  
stunning looking blonde in the beach bar he was uncertain. All he knew  
was that he should have been enjoying himself like any sane, sensible  
normal human being. He wasn't.  
  
Ever since they had landed on this small, quiet planet, it seemed to  
Rimmer that Lister had been in his element. He had settled easily into  
the laid back way of life, while Rimmer had felt strangely displaced. He  
knew he should be enjoying the break, but he couldn't seem to relax. Come  
to think of it, he couldn't even remember how they'd got here, but then  
Lister had insisted they turn his light bee off for the duration of the  
journey to conserve the ship's energy. For once, he'd been too tired to  
argue. He'd been tired a lot lately. He supposed it had something to do  
with being a hard light hologram. Now that he could feel once more, his  
days were much more active, and that increased activity had taken its  
toll.  
  
And then they'd landed on what should have been an instant paradise.  
Rimmer, as usual, could not take it at face value. Surely something had  
to be wrong with this place? The beaches were too perfect, the hotel was  
too luxurious, the locals just too friendly. Having lived half of his  
life and a substantial proportion of his death in constant paranoia that  
something would attack him, all this seemed a little too easy. However,  
Lister had almost persuaded him that it was all kosher, and despite his  
reservations, he could feel his muscles beginning to relax and his  
buttocks starting to unclench. Maybe in a few decades he'd actually start  
to enjoy it here.  
  
Slowing to look out at the late afternoon sun, he spoke out loud. "Holly,  
can you change my attire to something a little more suitable for the  
beach?" Several 'comedy' changes later, including a polka dotted string  
bikini and some highly indecent red speedo trunks, Rimmer found himself  
in a most satisfactory pair of beige khaki shorts and a longish navy blue  
t-shirt. The espadrilles that Holly had 'thoughtfully' provided were in  
his hand as he strolled along the sea edge, welcoming the feel of the  
wavelets against his toes. He let out an almost contented sigh and once  
again felt his body relax further. The tight knot of tension that almost  
permanently seemed to exist in his stomach was dissolving at last. Being  
a hard light hologram, and thus able to feel once more, had never been so  
attractive.  
  
As he walked further along the beach, he became aware of a figure in the  
near distance. She was slim and tallish and was wearing a white dress  
that floated around her ankles. She too was walking along the edge of the  
water, her long dark hair stirring in the warm breeze. He unconsciously  
quickened his pace towards her, but she seemed in no hurry. As he got to  
within a few metres of her, he gave an involuntary gasp and felt his  
knees nearly give way beneath him. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't  
be. He ran the final few metres and closed the gap between them in three  
long strides. As she turned towards him, he stumbled in shock and barely  
stopped himself from going headlong into the water.  
  
"Evie? Is that really you?" Rimmer stammered. He found himself looking  
into the eyes of the one woman he had ever truly loved, and he was  
stunned. Yvonne McGruder, source of his fantasies for the last thirty odd  
millennia, was stood shyly in front of him, her white dress blowing  
softly in the sea breeze.  
"Arnold," she replied gently "I came back."  
"B-but how? I mean, the ship, the accident. You never even called me."  
Yvonne looked sad. "I was waiting for you to call me." Then, without  
warning, she stepped forward into his arms. "Arnold, I've missed you so  
much!"  
  
Well, is it worth continuing? Feedback is greatly appreciated (and shamelessly begged for!!) Ta v. much ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I owe a lot to cazflibs's "Not a good day" for the angsty content of Rimmer's confessions to McGruder about his family life-thank you for inspiring me (and making me cry!!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rimmer felt his arms wrap around the woman in front of him and returned the embrace, awkwardly at first but then with increasing confidence. Yvonne McGruder was here in his arms! He didn't know how, or why, but all he cared about at that moment was that she was there, alive and real. He felt himself trembling against her, and wasn't sure whether it was her tears or his that soaked his face as they kissed. How could this be? How was it possible?  
  
It isn't. A terrible thought occurred to Rimmer. He pulled away savagely. "Who the hell are you?" he said shakily, terrified of the answer. Yvonne looked shocked, and moved closer to him. "Arnold, it's me." She replied, hurt. She looked confused. "I don't know how or why but I'm here. And I've missed you so very much."  
  
"I don't understand!" Rimmer whispered hoarsely. "This can't be, unless. . . if the backwards world worked once . . . oh I don't know!" Rimmer knew this was crazy. Every logical thought in his brain screamed that this could not be happening, but his heart was telling him a completely different set of things. He looked again into Yvonne's eyes and sighed. He was past caring how or why; he was just overjoyed to be back with the woman he . . . loved.  
  
"I'm sorry Evie," he said softly. "Forgive me." Whatever this was, whatever freak of nature had brought her here, he'd leave the logical thought until tomorrow.  
  
From far away on a bar stool, Lister raised his over-decorated cocktail glass in the direction of the embracing couple. "You go for it, smeghead" he murmured, not without affection.  
  
They walked and talked for what seemed like hours. Rimmer found himself listening attentively to what Evie had to say, something he hadn't done since, well, ever. He was fascinated by what she talked about, and in turn she listened to his accounts of what had happened since Red Dwarf had been wiped out. Later, he tentatively began to tell her about his past, and even, for a moment, slipped into a little self-analysis, something he hadn't done in company since his parents has sent him to the Educational Psychologist. Only this time, he was telling the truth.  
  
"I always thought that everything that went wrong in my life was down to my parents," he had said quietly. "And then, when they weren't there anymore, I realised I had no-one to blame but myself.and possibly Lister." Rimmer was speaking so quietly that Yvonne had to move closer to hear him. "I couldn't ever do anything right as far as they were concerned, and wherever they are now, I'm sure they're still thinking the same thing." Rimmer began to tremble as he recalled the beatings, not just from his two elder brothers but from his huge brute of a father, who seemed to take vindictive delight in making him feel small. He'd had so many days off school, it was a wonder he'd learned anything at all. His dark hazel eyes had been blacked so many times by Rimmer Senior that he still felt as though he could sense the bruises. The gangling child had grown into a man whose bitterness had threatened to overwhelm him, and his subsequent failure to excel had exacerbated that bitterness. Now, in death, he had the chance to redeem himself.  
  
Yvonne wrapped her arm more tightly around Rimmer's waist in comfort. "You poor thing," she said softly. "No child deserves what you went through."  
  
Rimmer nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He turned back to her and saw her eyes filled with tenderness, but not pity. It was as if someone finally understood. And he knew she did. After a pause and a swallow, he spoke. "It's good to finally get that off my chest!" He wasn't lying, he suddenly felt as if the world could throw anything at him and he'd cope. Even one of Lister's curry ravaged laundry baskets couldn't stop him now. He grabbed Yvonne's hand and turned her to face the setting sun. "See this Dad?!" He hollered across the water "This is the woman I love, and no-one is going to take that away!" With that, he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
. . . sorry if that was a little slushy, but I hope no one was actually sick-I always did have a soft spot of our Arnold! 


	3. Chapter 3Consumation

This is a little steamy, although the steam itself is a little brief (I  
can't write sex scenes!) so consider yourself warned!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Some time later, they sat on the beach, still holding hands and looking  
out over the calming sea. It felt as though they had known one another  
for years. In the short hours since they'd been reunited, they felt  
closer to one another that they'd ever been to anyone else.  
  
"So why did you never call me?" Yvonne eventually asked him, gentle  
curiosity on her face.  
  
Rimmer paused. "I was waiting for you to call me." He sighed, then  
continued. "I figured that if you'd picked up the phone to me, then at  
least I'd know it was me you'd wanted to make love to you that night, and  
not Simon, whoever the smeg he was." He remembered the memory with a  
flush of humiliation. "When I didn't hear form you I assumed you'd  
thought the experience was so bad you never wanted to repeat it." He  
shook his head. "If only I'd known!" He leaned down and kissed her lips  
tenderly. "I've been such an idiot."  
  
When their lips parted, Yvonne slapped her forehead. "I was waiting for  
you to call so that I knew it wasn't just some concussion-induced dream  
I'd had!" She laughed, in spite of herself "When you didn't, I just  
assumed that my brain had made it all up."  
  
Rimmer turned to look at her once more. The setting sun cast a warm glow  
on her features, softening the slightly long nose and adding a shine to  
her eyes. "We were so stupid," he murmured. "To think of all that time we  
wasted." He looked again at her face, the wavy dark hair curling softly  
in the breeze, framing a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes and full,  
slightly parted lips. To him, she was more than perfect, and more than he  
knew he deserved.  
  
Yvonne looked back at him and smiled gently. "But we're here now, and I  
don't know how or why, but lets enjoy the time we have." With that, she  
stood up, and taking Rimmer by the hand, led him to the small villa that  
was set back from the prettiest part of the beach.  
  
Night fell with caressing blue darkness all around the villa. The French  
windows that framed the view from the bedroom to the beach were open,  
adding a cooling breeze to the hazy summer warmth of the room. Two  
figures were entangled in the sheets, still able to see each other in the  
light from the small candles that gave their skin a warm glow. They had  
waited three million years to be back in one another's arms, and now they  
slipped into the ancient dance of lovers with ease and a passion that  
astounded them both.  
  
Yvonne looked down at Rimmer. He looked strangely at peace, even though  
their actions of the past hours suggested otherwise. She traced the line  
of his jaw, and very softly ran her fingers over the 'H' that adorned his  
high, clear forehead. As he opened his eyes to look at her, she smiled at  
him, and lowered her lips to his.  
  
The long and blissful road to the bedroom had taken most of the evening,  
and she now understood some of the frustrations that had been lurking  
beneath his pseudo calm composure for so long. She saw how he had  
suppressed his artistic side in repeated abortive attempts to pass the  
officers exams. She had even encouraged him to sketch her against the  
sunset, and was astounded by the result. He was an extremely gifted and  
talented artist, and with a little encouragement had let his pen run  
wild, sketching her face in detail that astounded her. The result was a  
portrait of great honesty, and intense care. She had complimented him on  
its beauty, and he had merely said "I was inspired by someone far more  
beautiful," a slight blush colouring his face at the unexpected  
compliment.  
  
From that point on the passion that had been smouldering under the  
surface of their conversation took hold. With a mastery that surprised  
him, Rimmer gathered Yvonne up into his arms and carried her to the  
bedroom, their lips never hesitating, their mouths in perfect harmony. He  
gently returned her to her feet and ran his fingers through her hair,  
marvelling at the feel of a body different to his own. In moments, his  
arousal was obvious, both to him, and as her hand wandered teasingly down  
to his shorts, to Yvonne.  
  
"Come to bed Arnold," she murmured softly. In a move he had seen from too  
many old films, Arnold gently unzipped Yvonne's dress and it fell to the  
floor, revealing a body clad in the briefest and simplest of underwear.  
The body he remembered from their last encounter together. It was the  
body that had driven him wild with desire and longing not just then, but  
for all time since. Her curving yet slender frame was lithe and tanned,  
her breasts high and her body toned. Her long legs seemed endless, and  
Rimmer heard himself moan as he looked at her and began to caress her,  
running his trembling hands over her warm skin and savouring the touch  
against his fingertips.  
  
Likewise, Yvonne helped Arnold to disrobe, and soon their clothes were a  
distant memory, discarded on the floor. She gazed at the man in front of  
her and smiled. The legs she had appreciated from afar all those years  
ago when he used to jog around Red Dwarf in the briefest of shorts were  
still lean and tanned, the broad chest and arms firm and muscular. In  
spite of his lack of confidence, and the fact that the Space Corps  
uniform (the shorts excepted) had really done very little to show it off,  
he had a fabulous body, and Yvonne felt her own arousal build even  
further as she devoured him with her eyes. He was in excellent  
proportion, and she knew that they were going to have a wonderful time.  
She ran her hands down his chest, further.further.until they reached his  
warm and firm manhood.  
  
"Arnold," she whispered softly. "Make love to me."  
  
Rimmer needed no further encouragement and he swept Yvonne into his arms  
once more. The bed was soft and welcoming, and they were soon entangled  
in the sheets, exploring one another with the passionate fervour of new  
lovers. Rimmer gasped as Yvonne flicked her tongue teasingly over the tip  
of his manhood, rushes of sensation flooding through him and driving his  
passion higher. He didn't know how long he could contain his excitement,  
but somewhere at the back of his mind he hoped it would be longer than  
twelve minutes.  
  
When she returned to kiss his lips, he gently caressed her warm core,  
marvelling at her arousal. She moaned and thrust her hips towards him,  
urging him to touch her. When the time came, he rose above her, savouring  
the sensation of her long legs wrapped around him. Instinctively he began  
to move, finding his own rhythm as she cried out, encouraging him  
further. Her bloodheat drove him on, further and further on to his own  
end, knowing that this time he would savour her for as long as he could.  
The feel of her body so entwined with his in the most intimate caress  
filled him with a joy so intense it was almost painful. They moved  
together in harmony, both of them reaching climax at the same time. As  
they cried out together, Rimmer felt a sense of completeness that  
overlaid any sense of unease he still harboured about their chance  
meeting. It no longer mattered.  
  
"Evie," he moaned as he reached his climax. "I love you."  
  
Now, as Yvonne looked down at Rimmer's peaceful face, she knew that years  
ago they had both missed an opportunity. She hoped it wasn't too late to  
catch up.  
  
*G* Well, what can I say, I've always had a thing for Chris Barrie's  
legs!! Hope this wasn't too hard to imagine *smiles* 


	4. Morning

CHAPTER 4  
  
Morning rose from the sea with a pale glow, casting its rose coloured  
light about the room. The two figures in the bed were still entwined, and  
as the light made its way into the room, one of them stirred. He dropped  
a kiss on the forehead of the woman next to him, and gently disentangled  
himself, tucking the sheet back around her as he got out of bed.  
  
For once unselfconscious of his nakedness, he strolled to the French  
windows and looked out at the sun rising over the calm sea. A cool breeze  
played over his skin and he yet again marvelled at being able to feel it.  
Stood in front of the window, silhouetted in the rising sun, long and  
lean and toned and tanned, he had every reason to feel content. The  
nervousness he had felt on reaching this place had totally evaporated,  
and he felt better than he ever had before. A new confidence was starting  
to show through in his hazel eyes, a confidence that had much to do with  
being loved and making love so successfully. He smiled wryly, thinking  
that twenty-four hours ago he'd have snorted with laughter at his new  
attitude, whilst trembling inwardly at the thought of actually being  
asked to 'perform' sexually. Now, he felt at peace, and yet filled with  
an excitement that he'd never before experienced. He knew that soon he'd  
have to think about returning to Red Dwarf and 'real life', but for the  
moment he was more than content to stay in this paradise, wherever it  
was.  
  
"Arnold?" Yvonne murmured sleepily. "Are you OK?"  
Rimmer smiled. "Oh yes," he replied softly. "Never been better." He  
turned back around to face the woman in bed and felt his breath hitch  
again in his throat as he saw her. He knew that his breathing wasn't the  
only thing that gave his desire for her away. He'd never been truly  
comfortable in his own body; he'd always felt that his skin never truly  
fitted the man inside. For the first time in his life, he felt totally at  
ease. He wandered back to join her.  
  
"How about a swim?" Yvonne murmured, still sleepy. "I could do with  
waking up a bit."  
Rimmer laughed gently, an older, more mature sound, far away from his  
usual snigger. In fact, more than a little like his alter ego Ace would  
have laughed. He didn't stop to question that change too closely. "OK,  
after all, I do have a silver swimming certificate somewhere!"  
"So that's what SSC stands for!" giggled Yvonne "Well, I hope you'll save  
me if I need you to."  
Her words were lost as Rimmer captured her mouth with a kiss. "Don't take  
the piss." he murmured, not minding one little bit.  
  
A little later, after another rather pleasurable interlude in bed, Rimmer  
and Yvonne wandered out to the shore. Yvonne had insisted they didn't  
need to wear costumes, after all, this was a private beach, but Rimmer's  
newfound confidence didn't quite extend as far as walking naked on the  
sand where Lister could happen upon them, so he'd thrown on the red  
speedos that Holly had conjured and had a towel slung around his hips.  
Yvonne had tied a matching red sarong around her, but had balked at the  
idea of a swimsuit. The thought of her body underneath the flimsy  
material of the sarong was already beginning to make Rimmer's choice of  
clothing a little impractical, and indecent, so he wasted little time in  
dropping the towel and splashing through the water.  
  
"Come on Evie.the water's.ohhhhhhh.my.god." Rimmer trailed off as Yvonne  
dropped her sarong and strode into the water. He would never get tired of  
that sight coming towards him. He kicked off the speedos as he realised  
there was absolutely no point in keeping them on-they were no disguise.  
  
"Well then?" Yvonne said playfully. "Are we going to swim or what?" She  
struck out strongly and splashed him on the way past. She was a strong  
swimmer, and Rimmer plunged into the water after her, struggling to keep  
up. The water was cool and refreshing and blew some of his cobwebs away.  
He caught her up and they swam side by side for a little while, keeping  
up with each other easily.  
  
Eventually, Rimmer stopped and trod water. "I think I'm just about done-  
shall I go and whip us up some brekkie?"  
  
"OK, I'll just do another few metres and I'll join you," Yvonne replied,  
kissing him briefly.  
  
"Don't be long!" Rimmer called as he headed back to the shore. He jogged  
along the sand and retrieved his towel, and then wandered back to the  
villa. He could see Yvonne's dark head bobbing in and out of the water  
and smiled. He wondered what Lister was going to say about all this-but  
stopped the thought in its tracks. There was plenty of time to sort all  
that out later.  
  
He headed to the small kitchen in the villa and began to raid the fridge.  
He was definitely in the mood for some eggs Benedict. Rooting through the  
fridge he found the ingredients and began to cook, hoping the Yvonne  
wasn't going to be too long. It had been a long time since he'd tasted  
anything, and only in the past few weeks had he begun to appreciate real  
food again. How he could eat was still a mystery to him, but he wasn't  
going to worry about that too closely.  
  
Soon, Rimmer was engrossed in the cooking process, and had cooked a mean plate of eggs. He laid the plates out on the small kitchen table and arranged everything just so. Pausing, he went through to the French windows in the bedroom and scanned the horizon for Yvonne. With a jolt that made him momentarily sick, he realised she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Author's Note: *I'm in two minds about where to go with this one-if you have any preference about whether it should be angst or happy ending-please let me know! (I might just write both for the fun of it!!*)* Thank you for the lovely feedback-that's what inspired this next section! 


End file.
